


Use Me

by Mycaruba



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: BDSM, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycaruba/pseuds/Mycaruba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry just wants to make Ross happy.  Ross just wants Barry to fuck his face.  Surely they can work something out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Me

Barry knew that Ross needed a good fucking. Ever since they had started sleeping together, he found it surprisingly easy to read Ross's body language. It was hard not to notice when Ross was getting a little twitchy and jumpy, how his voice got a little more loud and strident, and how he started being a little bit more of a pain in the ass to everybody. As far as everyone else knew, it was just Ross being Ross, but in Barry's mind it was sending out a clear signal. _Somebody come and fuck me before I explode._ Things had just been so hectic lately that no one had gotten any time for themselves; this was the first night in ages that Barry and Ross could spend together, and he fully intended to pleasure the man until he couldn't see straight. Sure enough, Barry received a text from Ross at 5:30, when he was just about finished with his work.

 

_R: Barry I'm so fucking horny I could kill a man_

_B: I know, just give me a few minutes and then we can go to your place_

_R: I want you to tie my wrists and fuck my face, B_

 

Barry felt his face flush and he furrowed his brows. This was an uncharacteristic request for Ross; usually he was satisfied with fucking or getting fucked by Barry, and the occasional mutual blowjob. He had never shown any indication that he wanted to be submissive; the image that popped into Barry's mind of Ross on his knees, mindlessly letting his mouth get stuffed with cock, was admittedly arousing. But Barry usually relegated that kind of stuff to porn; he didn't think most people liked that sort of forceful treatment. Still...he had to be sure that Ross knew what he was asking before he even considered agreeing to it.

 

_B: Are you sure, man? I didn't think you were into that kind of thing._

_R: To be honest, I am, but only when I really trust someone. Letting myself give up control is actually really fucking hot, but I only do it with certain people who I feel comfortable with. If you don't want to, though, it's fine._

Barry licked his lips and smiled.

_B: So you trust me, huh?_

_R: Of course, B. You're like, my best friend._

Barry stared straight ahead, suddenly lost in thought. This thing between him and Ross had started out as a fun little stress reliever, something to do when everything got to be too much and it wasn't worth the effort to go out and meet someone at a bar. But lately, he'd started having feelings for Ross, wondering in idle moments what he was thinking and what little things he could do to make him happy. Well, this was one, wasn't it? If Ross trusted him enough to let himself be at someone else's mercy, Barry felt like he could do this for him.

_B: Okay. If it makes you happy, I'll try it._

_R: Yay! :D_

 

When Barry and Ross hopped into Ross's car and made their way into the warm California night, the first thing Barry did was start asking questions.

“So how long have you been into...should I call it bdsm?”

“That's definitely one facet of it. I like pain, too, but I won't get into that with you unless you like this.”

“Pain? Like what?”

“You know, getting spanked. Bitten. Slapped.”

“Jesus, man, really? Why do you like that?”

Ross smirked and shrugged. “It's like, something that intensifies what you're already feeling. And it's kind of animalistic, like you're with someone who's so fucking into you that they can't help digging their nails into you. And getting my face slapped in particular I really love, because it's a total dominance and power thing.”

Barry was beginning to feel overwhelmed with all these possibilities; he also noticed that talking about all this had given Ross a noticeable bulge in his shorts. Okay, so at least he knew Ross was telling the truth about how much this all turned him on. He reached over and began rubbing the bulge, eliciting a hiss from Ross's lips.

“Mmm,” Ross moaned, hands gripping the wheel as he tried to maintain focus.

“So you want me to tie your wrists up, huh?”

“Yeah, B.”

“And you want to get on your knees and blow me?”

“No, I want to close my eyes and open my mouth, and I want you to grab my hair and fucking use my face like a fleshlight.”

Barry gasped, closing his eyes and unzipping his jeans. He reached in and started rubbing the head of his cock, still teasingly touching Ross's dick through his shorts.

“That sounds awesome, Ross.”

They pulled into Ross's driveway; Ross shoved Barry's hands away and fumblingly pulled the keys out of the ignition. He walked briskly to the door, Barry hot on his heels, and opened it, feeling Barry's hands digging into his hips. They shut the door and stumbled to the bed, sloppily kissing and rubbing each other, craving more friction, more contact.

“Wait,” Ross gasped, and Barry dropped his hands to his sides. “We need to...do this right. Can you look in my bottom drawer there, there's some rope that I use for this.”

“Okay.” Barry took a deep, calming breath and opened the drawer, digging past the condoms and vibrators until he found a short length of bright-red rope. He brought it to Ross, who was leaning against the bed frame, looking at Barry with wide eyes.

“You sure you want to do this, B? We can just...” He gestured to the wide expanse of the bed; it looked tempting, and Barry's cock twitched at the thought of just getting off, but another part of him wanted to do something that would make Ross happy. “I want to do this, Ross. Really.” _For you._

“Okay, so are you cool with, like, giving me commands? Basically just telling me what I should be doing or where you want me.”

“Um, okay.”

Barry gave Ross a once-over look, unsure of his next move.

“Where should I be, Barry?”

“On your knees.” Ross nodded, indicating that he was on the right track. Barry reached out and laid a gentle hand on Ross's cheek. Ross closed his eyes and gasped as Barry's grip became much firmer.

“Get. On. Your. Knees.” Barry spoke in the commanding tone he had heard in a few different porn videos. Ross's eyes fluttered shut and he slowly lowered himself to the ground, bowing his head.

“Yes, sir.” Barry's mouth opened in surprise, feeling a jolt go straight to his cock at the sound of Ross's small, submissive voice. Breaking character, Ross looked up at Barry.

“Is that okay? To call you sir?”

“Yeah, um...I liked it.”

Ross smiled and lowered his head, shutting his eyes. Barry blew out a breath and grabbed the rope, squatting behind Ross, he began tying his wrists together in a simple knot.

“Is that too tight?”

“No, it can be a little tighter. How do you know how to do this?”

“I was in Boy Scouts up until 8th grade. I figured knowing how to tie knots would come in handy some day, but I wasn't really picturing this.”

Ross laughed and wriggled his hands, feeling satisfied at the firm pressure and soft feel of the rope's material.

“Good?”

“Yeah, B.”

Barry knelt in front of Ross, suddenly needing to feel their connection. He laid a hand on Ross's neck and leaned in, kissing him firmly and sweetly. Ross moaned and the kiss turned hot and sloppy; he bucked fruitlessly at the air and Barry was reminded that Ross should get off here, too.

“Should I be jerking you off during this or something, because I'm not sure if I can reach you from where I'll be standing.”

Ross shook his head. “Don't worry about it, B. If I don't come just from doing this, it won't take too much longer once you're done.”

“You'll come just from getting your face fucked?”

“It's happened before. It really fucking turns me on, so I probably won't even have to touch myself.”

“Jesus.” Barry's head was swimming. “You ready?”

“Mmhm. Just tell me what you want.”

“Okay. I want you...to lean your head back, close your eyes, open your mouth, and let me fuck it. Understand?”

Ross moaned, hips squirming. “Yes, sir.”

Barry shoved his pants and boxers off and closed the gap between his crotch and Ross's open mouth. He was already hard and leaking; he gripped Ross's hair and rubbed the head of his cock on Ross's moist tongue. Ross's lips closed around Barry's dick and he thrust forward, feeling his cock become enveloped in wet heat.

“Ah, fuck! Good job, that's good. Ohh, you like that?”

Ross nodded, lapping his tongue against the underside of Barry's cock but otherwise not taking much action. Barry thrust forward again, feeling his head reach the back of Ross's throat. Ross moaned and thrust outward, but Barry wanted to make sure he hadn't stepped over a boundary.

“Was that okay? Do you want me to give you the whole thing?”

“Mm-hm.” Ross began to salivate and work his lips on Barry's shaft, trusting him to do the heavy lifting. Barry began thrusting in earnest, something which he had never allowed himself to do in the bedroom, barely even thought about without feeling an underlying guilt. But now that there was someone here who accepted it, who wanted it, who considered it an act of tremendous trust and perhaps even love, he found himself wanting to do this for the rest of his life. Both hands were on Ross's head now, and he crept even closer towards him until Ross's nose was buried in his pubic hairs. Ross's tongue kept working its magic on Barry's dick as he thrust it deeply, fully, into Ross's mouth, again and again. He could feel some strange kind of satisfaction within himself that he had never felt before; a new mental space that was both heady and exhilarating. He could hear Ross breathing in deeply through his nose and looked down to see Ross's eyes tearing up.

“Woah, you okay?” he said, pausing his thrusts. “Your eyes are watering.”

Ross took in a deep breath. “Yeah, don't worry. That's the best part.”

Barry grinned and continued fucking Ross's mouth, keeping on eye on his face to make sure he was doing okay. Their eyes met, and Ross continued to fix his gaze on Barry's face as his head was jerked backwards. Barry bit his lip and closed his eyes, feeling a sudden tenderness for Ross that almost made him want to weep.

“Ross, I'm going to come. Do you want me to come inside your mouth?”

Ross nodded emphatically, working his tongue with renewed vigor and skill. Barry felt a tightness in his groin and cried out as he came, feeling Ross lick and swallow every drop of his semen. He continued to tongue the slit of Barry's cock after he had finished, craving more of the taste like it was the sweetest thing he'd ever had.

“Okay, Ross, I...I'm good.”

Ross pulled off and looked up owlishly at Barry. “Did I do good, sir?”

Barry felt like his heart was going to cave in. “Yes, god, you did so good.” He dropped to his knees, overwhelmed, and began kissing Ross fervently. Ross returned the favor, kissing Barry messily.

“Can you untie me, Barry?” he breathed into his mouth.

“Oh yeah, sorry.” Barry hurriedly reached back and loosened the knot until Ross could shake himself free. They looked at each other for a moment, each lost in their own haze of happiness. Ross lifted his hands to Barry's face and cupped it, kissing his lips, his cheeks, his nose, his jaw.

“Thank you, Barry. That was so good, I can't believe you did so well for your first time.”

“I...I wanted to make you happy. I mean I liked it, more than I expected, but...I mostly did it for you.”

Ross stared soulfully at Barry and saw the truth there; he laid his forehead against Barry's and rubbed their noses together. “I think I love you, B.”

Barry nodded. “Me too.”

“By the way, I came. I came halfway through from the sight of you fucking me.”

Barry chuckled. “I'm glad. So now what?”

“Now is the aftercare part. It's where, like, the submissive comes out of the headspace, and the dominant takes care of them until they're back to normal.”

“So, hot chocolate and Netflix?”

“Sounds good. I think I have marshmallows in the cupboard too.”

Barry helped Ross stand, supporting him when his knees almost gave out. He helped him change out of his soiled pants and put on clean pajamas; he wrapped him in a giant, soft blanket and piled pillows up behind them. He made him hot chocolate and scrolled through Netflix for fifteen minutes before they settled on Lilo and Stitch; finally, he curled up with him, enveloping him in the soft comfort of his arms. He kissed him softly until Ross giggled; he stroked his hair until he heard the even, steady breathing of Ross dozing off. He turned off the lights and shifted until Ross's head lay on his chest. Gently petting his head, Barry felt honored to have earned Ross's trust, and he knew that he would never let harm come to the man he loved.

“Good night, Ross. Sleep tight.” Barry's eyes drooped shut and he drifted to sleep, still cradling Ross in his soft embrace.


End file.
